


[Podfic] Parkour and Parties - by whitchry9

by Kahara_the_Ghostly_Galoomp



Series: Podfic of Avocados and Avengers by whitchry9 [3]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Blind Character, Deaf Character, Deaf Clint Barton, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Parkour, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Secret Identity, bros being bros, stark parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9705938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahara_the_Ghostly_Galoomp/pseuds/Kahara_the_Ghostly_Galoomp
Summary: Matt finally tells the Avengers his true identity. One at a time though. There's no need to get overenthusiastic about it.In which Matt and Clint parkour, Tony nearly dies, Thor proves himself cleverer than anyone suspects, Bruce gets excited about science, and Tony throws a party during which Foggy fangirls about Captain America.Podfic of Parkour and Parties by whitchry9. Read by Kahara_the_Ghostly_Galoomp.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Parkour and Parties](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3935185) by [whitchry9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitchry9/pseuds/whitchry9). 



> A couple of notes:
> 
> Google Drive complains about large files, but it should let you download if you click through their stuff -- let me know if it doesn't.
> 
> This was recorded with a built-in laptop microphone and probably has some odd background noise to it.

UPDATE 7-30-17: A file link for a Dropbox version (same podfic, same everything) has been added, since there was a report that the Google Drive version of this particular recording has not been downloading properly for everyone.

Thank you to whitchry9 for having permission to podfic in their profile. :)

This one is longer than the others. If anyone wants the MP3 in chapters rather than one file, let me know. 

Chapters 1-6 of 6

Download: [MP3 at Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0Bxlg1QSZYR6kTG1tVXlKY0ZiWEk) (Time: 00:54:55) 

Download: [MP3 at Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/tih0t8ot56mc4gm/Parkour%20and%20Parties%20-%203%20in%20Avocados%20and%20Avengers.mp3?dl=0) (Time: 00:54:55) 

6-2-2018: The links seem to still be functional for this one, but if anyone has trouble then let me know and I'll see what I can do.


End file.
